


One of Those Odd Power Leakage Situations

by sidana



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidana/pseuds/sidana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anita doesn't seem to be the only one adding powers these days</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of Those Odd Power Leakage Situations

Not my characters, not my world, no infringement intended. I'm just playing with them a bit and I'll give them back.

*indicates telepathic communication*

***********************************

One of Those Odd Power Leakage Situations

 

"Mr. Zeeman, Mr. Zeeman, my frog just moved!" Alexis Davies yelped from the front of the classroom.

"It's not possible, Alexis. The frogs arrived at Seckman already humanely euthanized. There is no possible way it can be alive." Normally I like junior high kids. They're an interesting age group- just starting to really see the world around them and get the first ideas of what's it's really all about. But there are always a couple of them in every class that are just a little too excited about it all. This semester, it was Alexis, who was bound and determined to over react to everything she came acoss.

"Look! See it twitched on me again!"

"No it didn't."

Shit. We were both right. I just saw a back leg make half a paddling motion.

"Okay, Alexis. The frog here is definitely dead and not moving, but I'm going to exchange it for another frog anyways, just to help you get through this lab."

"Thanks, Mr. Z." I swapped out her old dissection tray for a new one with a different frog. Hopefully there would be no more undead frogs in my classroom until at least fifth period. After instructing my classroom aide, a third year college kid in the SLU education program, to hold down the fort for a little while, I managed to duck into the science lab supply room with my little problem.

*Anita!* I screamed through the mental link we shared.

*Damnit Richard, I'm in the middle of a meeting. And you know you sound like Ricky Ricardo when you yell in my head like that*

*It's important and can't wait and this one is very much your fault.*

*Just a second then* I could almost hear her sigh. It didn't take her long to clear out her office and get back to me. *Your timing actually isn't so bad this time. Bert's not screening clients properly again, and they wanted me to bring back Jim Morrison for a say no to drugs benefit concert. So what's the problem now.*

*I think we're starting to blend abilities again. There's a dead frog moving around in the dissection tray in front of me.*

*Are you sure it's dead?*

*Remember I'm a werewolf. I know death when I smell it. And yes, I also checked, and it didn't come with a tiny little hat and cane, and it hasn't started singing yet, so we're not dealing with that myth either.*

*Why can't this ever work out the easy way? Hypothetical question there. So is it doing anything now?*

*Alexis had it pinned by one foot before it started moving. It's managed to flip itself over, and it looks like it wants to hop towards me, but can't jump because of the pin.*

*That's a good sign.*

*In what universe is that a good thing?*

*It's looking to you, so it means that you're the source of the energy animating it. And that you can be the one to put it back. You need to find salt and a blade with a high steel content.*

*Blade's easy. I've got extra scalpels right in the store room. Salt's more of a problem, but... score!*

*Score?*

*Janitors missed the trash can in here, and there's an old McDonald's bag. I found a couple of those little packets of salt wedged in between rotting lettuce covered with special sauce, and some old, limp fries. *

*As long as the special sauce didn't get into the salt and contaminate it, that should work.*

*No signs of special sauce contamination.*

*Okay, now focus your will on the frog. You're going to throw the salt on its chest and tell it 'With salt I bind you to your grave.'*

"With salt, I bind you to your pond" I said, feeling the trickle of power that flowed from me to the frog as I sprinkled the salt on him.

*Next, you're going to open up a small cut with the scalpel so you get a couple of drops of blood. Then put the blood on the frog's mouth and tell it 'With blood and steel, I bind you to your grave, um, pond. Be at peace, and walk no more.' Hopefully, the frog will go quiet, and not turn into some undead frog princess on you. Which, considering the way our year's been going, is not out of the realm of possibility.*

"With blood and steel, I bind you to your pond. Be at peace and hop no more." I bloodied its mouth, and then both felt and watched as the frog went from undead back to merely dead. It looked almost peaceful as it slumped back into the dissecting tray.

*Hop no more?*

*Hey it worked. The frog is now back to where it's supposed to be. I just hope this isn't some sort of permanent thing.*

*You and me both.*


End file.
